custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crp11/The 25 Most Powerful Toa of Custom BIONICLE!
Well here it is! My top 25 Toa of Custom BIONICLE. I'll try to make the summaries of their powers as in-depth as i can, but there really aren't enough pages on this wiki that actually go into character-specific powers a a few of us would like. Also, baed on my schedule, I'll be summarizing 5 characters on this list each day for 5 days, except for the last day. So alas, the list starts below! The List 25 Helryx Whether or not for Helryx to make this list was a debate of mine for the past couple of days, but nevertheless, she made it on here anyway, while Helryx is a Toa of Water with above average skills with her element than an average Toa, her origin is mainly why she made it onto this list, as she was the first Toa ever known, she's obviously had a lot of time to train, so she is likely an exceptional fighter, and the fact that she was created by the Great Beings indicates she could have a far higher power than even she herself has discovered, which could have brought her higher on the list, but for now she stays at the bottom (or the top for you excessively literal people). Her control over water exceeds that of an average Toa, but her range of abilities with water doesn't extend far beyond that of an average Toa of Water as far as I know. Stats So this will happen with every Toa on this list, I will include a set of stats based on my system of rating one's abilities. Most of these will be a rough estimate so don't get too upset if I get something "wrong" in a sense. 24 Malnok Looking back, it might have been safe to put Malnok a little higher on the list, but as it is, this is Malnok, a Toa of Dimensions, which means he has an extremely limited control over the power of Space, so he's obviously going to be powerful. Malnok possesses a good range of abilities from teleportation, hard-energy constructs, creating "pocket dimensions", and so on, all on a fairly limited level. Adding to his power is the mask of Transformation, allowing him to transform into nearly anything he wishes for a limited time, which is quite useful in stealth. As with any cosmic element (Dimensions, Space, Universe, etc.) Malnok can manipulate matter to ome degree and control cosmic energy on a greatly limited level. Stats 23 Ganon and Imydrex Yes, some of the most well-known Toa on this wiki get their own little special spot on here, as far as energy projection goes, neither of these two are leaps and bound beyond most Toa. The key to their power lies in their armor (or armour, depending on where you're from), both of them have a somewhat organic metallic alloy built by the Crustainax to mirror their own superdense shells, the strongest natural exoskeletons known. When infused with this alloy, they both became nearly indestructible and gained certain things such as enhanced strength, speed, and even a Healing factor. With this armor they've had some good feats, for example, Imydrex managed to get eaten by one of the biggest and stronget Rahi out there and blew a hole right through it, emerging without even a scratch. With their added elemental powers, and the fact that they become more powerful and durable as their emotional state increases, they're truly formidable foes. Stats Ganon Imydrex 22 Darkrai Darkrai is definitely an unusual Toa, and I mean that as far a his powers go, he can control the odd mix of light, shadow, and electricity, while these are strange to see all at the same time, they seem to be very effective when he uses them in combat, and gives him a much wider range of abilities than most Toa, as he can control all three of these powers to a point beyond any average Toa, and it's even stated on his page that he has become one of the most powerful Toa in the universe. On top of his Elemental power, Darkrai also wears a non-mutated version of the Kanohi Crast, the mask of repulsion, allowing him do deflect energy blasts with ease and can even hover for limmited amounts of time by repeling the ground below him. Stats 21 Hydros and Pyra As with Darkrai, both of these Toa have an unusual set of elemental powers, a mixture of Fire, Air, and Earth, and they seem to be fairly knowledgeable on how to use all their powers on a good extent, as they are able to use their individual elements at the power of n average Toa. With these three comes great versatility in battle, a they both posess great strength from Earth, agility and rapid movement from their power of air, and a great resistance to heat from their power of fire. The main reaon these two make it on the ame spot is due to the fact that Pyra is a clone of Hydros, and therefore has equal power in nearly every way. As well as being rumored to having the "Cryo-Vision" ability, the ability to focus powerful beams of ice from her eyes, similar to Hydros. Stats Seeing that their both the ame, this covers both of them.